Untold Tales
by elegge
Summary: Many tales of the pridelands were left untold. Where did Zira come from? Were Nala and Simba the only prideland cubs? In this fanfic I tell the my version of the story of the pridelands, sticking to cannon as much as possible. I hope you enjoy it
1. Prologue

"The young prince and his friends spent all day playing, getting into all sorts of trouble. Tojo was kind, but fell over often due to a bad sprain that never fully healed. Malka seemed brave, although it was merely an act so others would stick with him. Chumvi and Kula were as different in personality as possible with only their looks telling that they were siblings; Chumvi was arrogant yet his sister was sweet and kind. Tama would occasionally be seen with them and, of course, there was…"

"You, right Nala?" a young male interrupted the story, leaping between the young adult's paws and standing up against her chest, looking at her.

"Yes Nuka," she chuckled softly, "me. However, that was a long time ago."

"Nuka!" a voice called as a small female appeared from outside the entrance of the small cave. Her dark fur seemed darker due to the shadows and night time sky and her cheeks fluffed out to the side. A small black spot was visible on the left side of her mouth, just on her jaw bone, "Queen Zira wants you back in the main cave."

"Thanks Beauty-Spot," was the brown male's response, "Tell mum I'm on my way!"

"Sure thing," the cub responded, turning and running from the small cave on the outcrop at the bottom of pride rock and making her way up to the main, larger cave.

"Will you tell me more stories later Nala?" Nuka asked the light, sandy female as he climbed up to his feet.

"Whenever I can, Nuka," she smiled sadly but the youngster didn't notice. He trotted out of the cave, jumping over a few rocks and yelling out his goodbye as he left. Nala looked down to the ground, troubled green eyes closing.

"…Simba," she sighed, wishing more than anything that her cubhood friend was there. An older lioness fast approaching old age approached her. She stood tall and regally but was thinner than in past days, when she had ruled the pride lands. Rubbing against Nala comfortingly, she spoke, "Don't worry dear; help will come. I know it."

"But will it Sarabi?" Nala asked, looking into the elder lioness's eyes painfully, "So many are already dead or have left. I fear the pride will only continue to get weaker. Zira's supporters grow ever stronger and their numbers are growing," she thinks of young Beauty-Spot, "They may only be young now but they'll grow fast. We barely have enough to feed one lioness in the outer cave whilst they and the hyenas have as much as they can."

Sarabi nodded, knowing the truth of the situation. She knew also that the fault of this lay on Scar's shoulders. She didn't want to blame him, but it was he was let the hyenas into the pridelands, "What would you have me do Nala? I am getting on and have felt weaker since the loss of Mufasa and Simba." They spoke in hushed voices to stop others from outside listening in.

At one side of the cave, a lioness of Nala's age lifts her head, the tuft of sandy fur atop her head moving with her movement. She listened to the conversation of the lionesses, hoping they have a solution.

"I shall have to go," Nala said bravely, "Most our mine and Tama's friends left long ago and I think it's time that somebody finds help."

At the mention of her name, the lioness with the tuft atop her head slowly rose and padded to the other two.

"You're going?" she asked Nala sadly.

"Yes Tama," Nala nods, "in a few days time just before sunrise I shall leave. The hyenas will be resting by then and I can slip away quietly."

"I…I want to go with you," Tama muttered, not wanting to be the only one of their friends to be left.

"No Tama," Sarabi shakes her head, talking fast under a hushed breath, "You need to stay and help look after the lionesses of the pride. You're one of the strongest here and I need your help."

Tama sighed and nodded, sitting down and looking out at the stretch of the empty pridelands, "There's no water, no food. Our pride is starving and has been pushed to a lower status than hyenas and Zazu is trapped by Scar in the main cave so we can't ask for help. I understand now that Nala needs to go," she nuzzled her head against Nala's side, "Good luck."


	2. Twin Heirs

The day was warm and peaceful as the sun rose over the horizon. Small birds flew about in their daily business chirping happily in the fresh, morning air. Yet there was a sense of excitement in the air. In the centre of the pridelands stood a large rock formation; Pride Rock. Half way up was the main cave, inhabited that morning by a large pride of lionesses gathered around their queen.

"Queen Uru, you must be so proud!" one of them exclaimed.

"Two young princes," another commented looking at the golden and the light brown cub in her arms, "and in good health."

"I take it the King is pleased," a third said.

"Of course I am," a golden male walked over to the group, a full brown layer of mane outlining his face, with a thick black layer extending fully around him, trailing down his chest. He had black tufts of hair flowing out from his elbows and his fur glowed. The male stood firm on his feet, muscles showing his large strength and full health, "I have two perfect cubs."

He looked down at his brown mate with admiring eyes. Uru's under fur was a cream colour and she had a diamond on her forehead in the same colour. She had a light pink, hooked nose as a pose to her mate's rounded black nose and she smiled at him.

However beneath this happy scene of new life, trouble had already begun to brew. King Ahadi looked at his sons lying on the floor and his mind was already on the troubles of the future. Only one cub could rule over the pride yet he had been given two. He watched the golden newborn batting at the light brown with a strong paw and fairly good aim. This cub was stronger and larger, thought Ahadi, which in the old rogue's mind made him the best suited to a throne.

"Our cubs will have great lives Ahadi," Uru told him, rubbing her face into his thick black mane.

"Yes Uru," her mate replied, licking the head of his golden cub, "Yes they will."

He stepped back and the other lionesses of the pride huddled around the new mother again, all talking in excited voices.

"It is time for the presentation," a young voice spoke out from behind him. The lion turned to see Rafiki, the young wandering baboon, stood at the entrance to the cave. Nodding his head, Ahadi turned to Uru and whispered to her to pick up a cub and head over to Rafiki.

A large crowd of animals had gathered around Pride Rock, all eager to see the grandsons of King Mohatu. The legendary lion may not be there himself, but those who remembered him and who passed down his stories made him able to be there in spirit.

As the figures of the King and Queen appeared at the top of Pride Rock's large outcrop a silence fell upon the crowd. All who stood were gazing up at the same spot, trying to see the cubs that Rafiki was currently taking from their parents.

With one cub in each hand, Rafiki lifted the heirs towards the sky as was custom when presenting the heirs to the throne to their future subjects. A huge roar was let out from all the animals as they bowed to the floor in respect of the authority figures. The two parents stood proudly, sun shining on their backs as they looked out across the land.

"They will rule well together," Uru smiled, her passing comment being merely nothing more than a comment in the middle of joy; she hadn't though anything of the future at that point.

"…We shall see," Ahadi whispered to himself, taking his golden cub from Rafiki's hand and waiting for Uru to lift the brown one's scruff in her mouth. Together, the proud parents headed back for the cave glad that the ceremony had gone so well.

"We should betroth Mufasa," Ahadi was lying next to his mate a few days after the birth of his cubs and decided to talk about their cubs' futures.

"Why should we?" Uru tilted her head, pausing in bathing her cubs to glance questioningly at him.

"Well," Ahadi said, rubbing his face against her, "It is a tradition."

"Why Mufasa though? Why only betroth Mufasa?"

"Nobody likes betrothal," Ahadi chuckled lightly, "We need to do it for an heir, but there's no tradition in doing it for more than one."

"I guess you're making sense," Uru nods, looking at their now sleeping cubs, "Who did you have in mind?"

"I know of a couple of lionesses whom have had cubs but most of them are rogue females who joined the pride, or daughters of rogues," Ahadi told her, "However, there is one; Sarabi."

"Sarabi is different?"

"Yes, Sarabi's family have been in the pride for generations and I have already visited her mother. Sarabi is a strong cub with a good looking build to her. She should match Mufasa perfectly."

"Okay," Uru nodded, smiling at Mufasa, "In the morning, let us visit the cub and her mother."


	3. Friends and Great Kings

Time passed in the pridelands and the two young princes grew to be healthy cubs, growing stronger and taller each day. Mufasa was a well built cub with golden fur that seemed to glow in the morning sun light. He was cheerful, if a bit arrogant, and looked up to his father. Taka was rather lankier than his brother with better agility but less strength, possibly due to being the second born.

"Who's the biggest, strongest prince of the pridelands?" Mufasa asked, clambering over his younger brother.

"You are Mufasa," Sarafina, a cream cub of the same age, rolled her eyes and laughed. She was dainty and perched next to her best friend on a rock watching the two boys.

"Let him up Muffy," Sarabi chuckled from beside her. Her build was more like Mufasa's and she was a sturdy young cub.

"Aw, you guys always spoil my fun," Mufasa joked, jumping off Taka and running over to them, hoping up onto the rock to squeeze in between the females.

Taka coughed and dragged himself up grumpily, staying where he was, "Gee, thanks brother," he said sarcastically whilst rubbing his head.

Mufasa's laughter boomed out, "Well maybe if you were stronger you'd not get pushed around so much. You're such a weakling!"

"I am not!" Taka whined at him, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Muffy," Sarafina nudged him as Taka turned and ran away from the group, "Perhaps you should go and appologise."

"No way," Mufasa said, looking away, "It's his fault he can't deal with a bit of teasing."

Sarabi rolled her eyes and Sarafina stood up, taking a light jump and landing deftly on the grass floor, "I'm going to look for him," she told her friends before running off swiftly after Taka. She was faster than the other and so was able to catch up with him quickly.

"Hey," she said, batting the other on the nose with her paw when she found him sitting next to a puddle of water. He grunted and looked away; "Hey!" she tried again, put off that he had ignored her.

Turning back his head, one eyebrow quirked up as he looked at her, "Hey," he said quietly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Mufasa teased Taka a bit too much most of the time and the two brothers often fell out.

"Yeah," Taka sighed, "I guess. I hate it when he bullies me like that. We're practically the same height anyway…just because he's fatter."

Sarafina laughed and pushed against him, "That's not very nice," she grinned, "Want to go and explore for a bit?"

Taka's ears perked up and his mood brightened, "Okay! Let's go to the very edge of the pridelands."

Sarafina ran towards the dark horizon, laughing with her best friend and play fighting along the way. They found various crevices and cracks to hide in and even a large pile of fallen rocks to play on. Grinning and running on, the two lost track of where they were and how long they had been adventuring.

Taka's bad mood had completely disappeared as they hopped along a steep, narrow line of rocks close to the very edge of the pridelands. They giggled and told jokes to each other and wanted to adventure further. Reaching the end of the rock wall, Taka stood up and placed his front two paws on the layer of rocks to his left, straining to see what lay beyond the pridelands. Sighing, he admitted defeat.

"Is there any way up back the way we came?" he asked Sarafina, genuinely curious now. The light female shrugged and spun around looking over at the wall.

"There!" she pointed with her paw over at a thin gap in the wall.

"Great! Taka yelled, clambering over her and crawling to the gap. It wasn't wide enough to go through but there was good enough footing for him to be able to climb up to the top.

He struggled to make his way up but once he did he let out a loud gasp, observing the area below. It was very different from the pridelands; there was no grass and no visible water, with bones towering everywhere. It seemed much darker on the other side and shadows danced making it impossible to see if any life lived there.

"Whoa!" he yelped as Sarafina pushed her way up and he lost his footing, dancing a little on the top as he began to slip before falling to his side and sliding down to the other side. A high pitched scream from behind him and a large weight on top of him alerted him to the fact that they had both slipped down the steep slope.

"Damn," Taka groaned, pulling himself up as he pushed the female off of him. He looked up at the slope as Sarafina dragged herself up and shook her body to get the dust off of her fur, "Err, Sarafina…"

"Yes, Taka?" she asked him, turning to see what was wrong.

"There's…there's, err, no way back up," he said, attempting to climb back up the slope but slipping back down again. Sarafina's ears fell down to the side of her head and she cowered.

"But how do we get back up?" she whimpered, her eyes darting around and she jumped at shadows moved around them and rustling noises echoed through the land.

"Well," Taka shrugged, trying to be brave, "Why don't we explore seeing as we're already here."

"O…okay then," she said, scared of the fact that the sky was getting darker as they had been gone for a long time, but knowing they were stuck anyway.

The two crept towards a pile of bones, bellies low to the ground. They were scared and cautiously patted the bones, retreating when they rattled and cowering next to each other, looking around fearfully.

"Wh…what should we do?" Taka asked her nervously. She only shrugged and backed up, whimpering still.

"Taka!" a loud voice yelled out, startling both cubs. They looked behind them, back towards the pridelands with wide eyes.

"Sarafina!" another panicking voice shouted and both cubs responded, yelling for their mothers.

"Oh my goodness," an almost white lioness appeared from over the top of the hill, "Queen Uru! Uru, my friend, they're over here!"

"We found them," Uru sighed in relief as she bounded over the stones to where the cubs were standing, "What are you to doing out here?"

"We were exploring," Sarafina cried, hugging onto her mother's leg.

"I'm sorry mum, we didn't mean to leave the pridelands," Taka whined, tears streaming down his face, "I just wanted to have a look but we slipped!"

"Hush Taka," Uru told him, licking his forehead, "It's okay now. Let's all go home."

Both mothers lifted their cubs in their mouth and jumped up the slope, climbing back into the pridelands. They ran across the land until they reached Pride Rock before they put the cubs down. As soon as they reached the entrance of the cave Ahadi met them, letting Sarafina go into the cave before turning to his mate.

"Uru," he said in a restrained voice, "Go into the cave." The lioness nodded, glancing reassuringly at Taka before heading into the shadowed shelter.

Taka looked up at Ahadi and cowered to the floor when his father glared at him, growling.

"Taka, come," he says firmly, walking to the tip of the outcrop of Pride Rock. His young cub followed him slowly, sinking down to sit on the floor next to him. The King sighed angrily, looking out over the lands.

"Taka, son, you have to learn not to stray. You could have been hurt today or lost outside our pride's lands. You put yourself and Sarafina in danger by going to the Elephant Graveyard. Have I not told you it's dangerous out there? The hyenas live there and would more than love to harm you."

"But dad," Taka whined, "Nothing happened and mum found me. I wouldn't have been there if Mufasa hadn't been making fun of me!"

"Taka!" Ahadi yelled, "Do not blame your getting lost on your older brother. You have to learn to take small amounts of teasing. You can't have your own way all the time!"

"He keeps making fun of me though," Taka sniffed, looking to the floor, "He keeps telling me I'm too weak!"

"Be quiet Taka! Get inside right now. I don't want to hear another word!"

Taka whimpered and ran away from his father, towards the cave. He lay down by one of the sides and curled up shaking, not wanting anyone to hear him crying. He fell asleep eventually after tossing and turning, but by morning he was rudely awoken by Mufasa jumping on top of him.

"Wake up baby brother!" Mufasa yelled, "We've got a hunting lesson with dad! It's going to be so much fun."

Taka rolled over to his other side and put a paw over his ear, "Leave me alone, 'm sleeping."

"No you're not!" Mufasa yelled in his ear, nudging his paw away. When not didn't work he bit down hard on his younger brother's tail and tried to drag him. Taka yelped and growled at his brother, "Fine! Fine, I'm up," he said grumpily, dragging himself after his brother to where their father was waiting outside.

"Follow me for your hunting practise," Ahadi told his sons, hopping down the rocks at the side of Pride Rock until he was standing in the grass.

"Dad," Mufasa said, "Can we race there?"

"Okay then son," Ahadi chuckled, crouching, "One…two…three…go!"

Taka, who had been watching a butterfly flying past him, missed what was happening and by the time he had turned back both his brother and father were flying off into the distance together. He sighed and shrugged, trying to tell himself that he didn't care and that he could go and play with Sarafina and Sarabi anyway.

He slowly made his way to the waterhole, knowing that was their favourite place to play and was pleased to see that that's where they were.

"Sarabi!" he called out with a small smile on his face, "Sarafina!"

"Taka?" Sarabi turned her head to see her friend approaching them, "I thought the King took you and your brother hunting this morning." She was obviously confused.

"I, erm, chose not to go," Taka said, shuffling his paws uncomfortably and looking to the ground. Sarabi raised an eyebrow but Sarafina jumped up from where she had been lying and whacked him over the nose with a paw.

"Come on then," she grinned, trying to cheer him up a bit, "Sarabi's telling us a story about her father."

"Really?" Taka asked, walking over to her and lying down, "You've met him?"

"Yep!" she grinned, "It was a few days ago and I was just stalking a small rodent when my mother came running up to me. She told me to come quick because he couldn't stay for long. Then she ran all the way to the far border," so pointed her paw into the distance, "and I followed her. He was there; my father. He couldn't stay long because Ki…"

Sarafina hit her with a paw saying, "Shush, Take here," in a whispered breath.

"What is it?" Taka tilted his head to the side, "I don't mind. You can say it in front of me." Sarafina sighed and lay her head on her paws, watching Sarabi continue.

"The King doesn't let any males into the pridelands," she told him, "That's why my dad doesn't live here. When King Mohatu was alive he lived here, but King Ahadi banished all the males of the pride."

"Seriously?" Taka asked her, "That's really mean! He's your dad so why would he be any threat?" Sarabi shrugged, not knowing, and Sarafina urged her to continue with the story.

"Anyway, my father was there and mum was really, really happy. She doesn't get to see him much anymore, she told me; only when he can sneak to the borders is she able to see him. He was really nice to me though."

"What did he look like?" Sarafina giggled, raising her head and staring intently at Sarabi. Taka grinned, nodding.

"Well, he looked like a rogue; you know, a bit beaten up and thinner than us, but really tall and strong! He had a light, dusty brown mane that flicked to one side. He was really fast too because I raced him and he could lift me on his head!"

"I'd love to know my dad," Sarafina admitted.

"Wasn't he crazy though?" Taka asked, remembering stories about Sarafina's parents from his father.

"Mum doesn't really talk about him," she said, "but I think he was just an average lone male, if a little more aggressive than most."

"That explains you then," Sarabi jokes, pushing against the lighter female with one paw.

"Shut up!" Sarafina grins, rolling over to her belly and giggling as her friends jumped onto her. The trio of cubs rolled around noisily, splashing through the shallow water and jumping about until they were exhausted. They ended up falling to the ground on their backs, panting heavily but content.

"Look how late it's gotten," Taka said, pointing a paw up to the sky where the first stars were beginning to come out. Sarabi jumped up suddenly, startling the other two.

"Oh no, I'm not allowed to stay up this late!" she exclaimed, "I have to get home to mother. She'll be worried."

"Okay Sarabi," Taka said, rolling onto his stomach and then sitting up, "We'll see you later!"

"Yeah," Sarafina joined in as their friend ran back towards home, "Bye!"

"We should get going soon too," Taka said, "It is getting rather late."

"Good point," Sarafina grinned, getting up, "Let's go."

The pair headed back to Pride Rock together, making it just as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Uru appeared from the side of Pride Rock, having seen them from her ledge at the back of it and walking to greet them.

"Welcome home cubs, did you have a fun day?"

"Yeah!" Sarafina grinned, and then yawned, "But we ran a lot and I need to sleep."

Uru smiled softly at her and nudged her back, "Run along to your mother then," she said, "I'm sure she'll want you getting a good night sleep." As the female ran into the cave in search of her mother, Uru turned to face her youngest son.

"Your father's hunting lesson still isn't over," Uru told him gently, "Why are you not with them?"

"I…"

"The truth, please," Uru prompted, lying down in front of her son. Tears began to appear in the corner of his eyes and he sniffed a little bit.

"They left without me," he said, "I wasn't paying attention and they ran off without me!"

"Oh Taka," Uru said gently, licking her cub as he began to cry, "Come with me and let me tell you something." Taka followed his mother towards her ledge at the side of Pride Rock, which over looked the pridelands, "My father, your grandfather, was a great lion. He was the biggest and bravest lion to rule over the pridelands, was King Mohatu. I looked up to him. One night he sat me down on this ledge, just as I am doing with you. He told me to look up at the stars. All of the great kings and queens of the past are up there, watching over every cub and lonely adult across the lands. Every star is there to guide us in whatever path we choose."

"What about the not so great kings?" Taka asked her, "and the normal lions…where are they?"

"They are there too," she smiled down at her cub, "Don't you worry Taka, they're all there. We may not be able to see them because there are so many but if they weren't up there then the shining stars would have nobody holding them up and they'd fall from the sky."

"So the normal lions are just as important as the kings and queens?"

"Yes my son," she nodded, looking thoughtfully at the sky, "The pride members are just as important. There would be no king if there were no supporters."

"Yeah," Taka said, grinning up at her, "I get that!"

Uru nodded at him before returning her gaze to the sky. She missed her father very much and he would have been the perfect role model to the dark lion cub lying by her paws. She looked at her cub, a proud mother, and hoped that whatever happened the future would be kind to him.

"…Mum," Taka began nervously.

"Yes darling?" she asks him.

He looks up at her with wide, innocent eyes, "I'm not going to be a king, am I?"

"No," Uru sighs sadly, "Your father has chosen Mufasa already, though you are not to tell him yet."

"What's wrong with me?" he asks her, "Is it because Mufasa looks more like dad than me?"

"No sweetie," she says, "but your father seems to think Mufasa is better because he is stronger. That is not all that there is to a king though, my boy. Mufasa doesn't yet have any of the common sense you've shown to have nor any of the kingly instincts. However, he is the first born."

"That sucks," he says, looking to the floor, "but I'll be one of the normal lions, won't I? He couldn't be a king without me there."

Uru chuckled, "Yes darling. You will always be important to the survival of the pride. If anything were to happen to your brother, you'd be the next in line."

"That's okay then," he smiles, "Can we sleep now? I want to get up early and play with Sarabi and Sarafina!"

"Come on then," Uru stood, heading towards the main cave, "Let's go and sleep."


End file.
